Sex, Drugs and GazettE
by Petite'Lisbeth
Summary: The GazettE ; SuG Slash ; Yaoi Dans un vieux lycée, six jeunes étudiants de dix sept ans vivent au jour le jour, sans se soucier des conséquences de leurs actes. Mais le destin est toujours là pour les rattraper...
1. Introduction

_Auteur_ Petite'Lisbeth et Rei'Chan

_Résumer_ The GazettE ; SuG Slash ; Yaoi Dans un vieux lycée, six jeunes étudiants de dix sept ans vivent un véritable drame antique. La nouvelle Antigone des temps modernes est apparue pour périr à nouveau sous le regard manipulateur de deux dieux.

_Pairing_Reita/Uruha ; Aoi/Ruki ; Takeru/Kai

_Genre_ Normalement c'est un drame.

_Rating_ M

_Disclaimer_ Le scénario est de Rei'Chan et de moi. Les personnages de The GazettE et SuG ne nous appartiennent pas et notre histoire n'est qu'une fiction écrite pour s'amuser et se détendre, ainsi nous ne gagnons rien en échangent, exceptés vos reviews positives comme négatives qu'on espèrent toujours au rendez vous et nombreuses.

**Sexe, Drugs and GazettE.**

**Introduction**

_« Bonjour, je m'appelle Uruha et je ne cesse de penser à lui… Ses petites gouttes qui coulait le long de sa nuque, ses mains, sa voix… » _

_« Bonjour, je suis Reita. Je suis le collectionneur des proies difficiles de ce lycée et j'adore baisé les autres dans le sens propre comme figuré du terme. »_

Etudiant naïf, Uruha rencontre après un cours de sport le caractère particulier d'un homme bandé. Celui-ci emplit de mauvaise intension ne se doutait pas qu'il s'attacherait ainsi à sa nouvelle conquête.

_« Mon nom est Aoi et ma drogue c'est le sexe ! Je ne sais pas rester un soir seul et n'aime pas m'attacher aux gens en temps normales mais là en voyant son regard… »_

_« Ruki, C'est ainsi qu'on me nomme. Du jour au lendemain je me suis tombé dans une grave dépression… et tout cela seulement après une soirée à boire. »_

Dom Juan du lycée, Aoi couche avec tout ce qui lui passe sous la main, n'éprouvant aucun remord le lendemain au moment des adieux. Depuis un certain temps pourtant son regard se porte sur une petite tête blonde. Le lendemain d'une grande fête, il se réveille avec un mal de tête et un homme blond dans ses bras.

_« Je m'appelle Kai. La transfusion de mon bras me rappelle vaguement mes conneries… Les bandages blancs cachent toute la réalité mais mon esprit ne peut supporter ce manque ! »_

_« Un mot pour me qualifier, moi Takeru, serait joie ! Comme chaque jour je me rends au lycée. La sonnerie retentit mais je commence à avoir peur. Je rentre dans la classe et voit sa chaise libre. Une larme sur ma joue me fit comprendre le sens du mot Amour. »_

Amoureux fou depuis des années, Kai se drogue pour oublier sa peine de cœur. Un jour, il se rend compte qu'il n'aura jamais de chance et décide d'en finir, persuadé de n'être aimé de personne. Mais lorsqu'un camarade de classe vient vous rendre visite les larmes aux yeux, on réfléchit un peu plus au sens de la vie.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapitre Un

_Auteur_ Petite'Lisbeth et Rei'Chan

_Résumer_ The GazettE ; SuG Slash ; Yaoi Dans un vieux lycée, six jeunes étudiants de dix sept ans vivent un véritable drame antique. La nouvelle Antigone des temps modernes est apparue pour périr à nouveau sous le regard manipulateur de deux dieux.

_Pairing _Reita/Uruha; Aoi/Ruki; Takeru/Kai

_Genre_ Normalement c'est un drame.

_Rating_ M

_Disclaimer_ Le scénario est de Rei'Chan et de moi. Les personnages de The GazettE et SuG ne nous appartiennent pas et notre histoire n'est qu'une fiction écrite pour s'amuser et se détendre, ainsi nous ne gagnons rien en échangent, exceptés vos reviews positives comme négatives qu'on espèrent toujours au rendez vous et nombreuses.

**Sexe, Drugs and GazettE.**

**Premier chapitre**

Uruha venait de finir de s'habiller dans le vestiaire commun et se dirigeait vers la salle de sport. Vu que le cours se déroulait à l'intérieur, il avait un petit short blanc, ce qui le rendait fort mal à l'aise. Arrivé dans la salle, il attendit le professeur sans réellement faire attention aux regards d'un blond assit sur un des bancs du gymnase et qui avait relevé sa tête en l'entendant entrée. Son regard passait sur le visage, le torse, le short et surtout les deux longues et minces jambes qui en sortaient, trouvant le garçon appétissant.

A quelques mètres de là, un jeune homme brun fronçait les sourcils. Il avait été le premier dans la salle de sport et depuis l'arrivé de Reita n'avait cessé de le fixé, le couvrant de regard amoureux ? Ce soudain intérêt pour le petit blond ne lui plaisait pas vraiment et il voyait cela d'un œil rouge.

Takeru arriva à son tour et leva les yeux vers Kai pour lui adresser un sourire, comme à son habitude. Mais les sourcils froncés du brun et son regard fixé sur Reita le firent bien vite rebaisser la tête, un pincement de jalousie au coeur.

Uruha était en train de finir de lasser ses chaussures quand il se rendit compte du regard posé sur son corps. Il se retourna et vit son camarde de classe avec un bandeau sur le nez qui le regardait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il détourna les yeux, les joues rouges sous ce regard insistant.

Reita sourit encore plus en voyant sa future proie détourner les yeux en rougissant. Un sourire qu'on pourrait même qualifié de pervers. Il tourna la tête et il croisa le regard de Kai qui le fixait. Lui aussi eu droit à un sourire mais froid. Celui-ci se referma un peu plus sur lui même et détourna les yeux. Il vit Takeru et s'étonna de pas avoir son habituel sourire. Sentant son nez chatouillé, il releva la tête et son cœur se rechauffa quand il vit Kai le regarder. Cette fois-ci, il lui sourit. D'un sourire chaleureux mais toutefois triste. Reita, Reita...Pourquoi passait-il avant tout pour le brun ?

Aoi entra dans la salle de sport comme d'habitude en dernier et alla s'asseoir à côté de Reita, son meilleur ami depuis toujours. Celui ci ne réagit même pas quand Aoi s'assit à côté de lui. Ses yeux, brillant d'une lueur perverse, étaient bien trop occuper à admirer dans les moindres détails les jambes longues, fines et blanches d'Uruha. Sans chercher à le dissimulé d'ailleurs...

Aoi sourit en voyant le regard plus que parlant de son ami et passa un bras autours de ses épaules.

« Alors? Quel est l'heureux élu de cette semaine?

« Hmm...Heureux élu ?

Reita eut un sourire amusé avant de lever les yeux sur Aoi.

« Pour un tel regard, il doit y avoir quelqu'un sur qui tu as jeté ton dévolu... Ah moins... Ne me dis pas que ce serait une fille?

« Rêve pas ! J'te laisse les dindes gloussantes. Elles sont prêtes à tout pour se retrouver dans ton lit, non ?

« Ouais mais c'est chiant... deux trois paroles un petit mensonges et hop ! Elle accepte une soirée de jambe en l'air...

« Et ensuite tu te demandes pourquoi un gars a voulu te taper dessus la semaine dernière… Ca devait être un grand frère.

« Elle était partante pour une soirée masochiste! Elle m'avait en plus jurée de ne pas avoir de frère... Là c'était déloyal...

« Soirée masochiste ?

Reita leva un sourcil surpris.

« Et t'as pas laissé traîner des fouets ? Si jamais tes parents tombaient dessus...

« Mes parents étaient pas là de la soirée j'ai eu le temps d'aller rendre au copain qui l'avait prêter le matériel.

Reita sourit avant de faire un rapide signe du pouce en direction d'Uruha.

« C'est lui.

Il tourna son regard vers le jeune homme blond que Reita avait pointé

« Pas mal... Tu te raffine niveau goût mon gars

« Mes choix à moi sont mieux que tes dindes avec trois tonnes de maquillage sur la figure.

« Mes dindes avec trois tonnes de maquillages sont aussi parfois des mecs drôlement bien foutu tu le savais ça? Je peux t'assurer que ça surprend quand tu déshabilles la personne.

« La prochaine fois que t'en a une, enfin un, comme ça, tu me l'envoies, d'accord ?

« Je te préviens c'est encore plus chiant que les donzelle avec le maquillage…Ca chiale directement quand tu les fou à la porte... Les filles pour ça c'est bien. Elles viennent te faire chier trois jours plus tard.

« Moi je me fais à moitié frapper quand je lâche...Faut dire que les mensonges pendant une semaine...

« Une semaine? Tu perds autant de temps à faire la cours?

« Non. Je les garde pendant une semaine. La cour elle dure trois jours peut-être. C'est drôle aussi de séduire.

« Si tu le dis...

Aoi avait grommelé sa réponse et commença à faire le tour des élèves.

« Je le dis.

Reita eut un sourire amusé qui s'élargit encore plus en voyant Aoi regarder les élèves.

« T'as pas déjà profité de toutes les filles de cette classe ?

Il poussa un grand soupir et posa son menton contre sa main.

« Si malheureusement et j'ai déjà prit tout ce qui est potable sans les autres classes… Je ne sais plus ou chercher maintenant.

« Dommage que les mecs ne t'intéressent pas...

Le regard de Reita passa de façon suggestive sur Uruha, Takeru, Ruki et quelques autres 'spécimens', effleurant brièvement Kai.

« Ils sont peut être beau mais tu dois toujours être doux pour pas faire mal et ça j'aime pas... J'aime pas la délicatesse.

« Au début oui mais ensuite...Les filles peuvent aussi avoir mal j'te signale.

« Tu choisis une fille qui est plus vierge et elle s'en plaindra pas

« Moui...Il n'empêche que ma dernière conquête ne disait rien du tout.

« Comment ça?

Il jeta à son ami un regard interrogateur.

« Non, il n'était pas muet. Mais sûrement masochiste sur les bords.

« Tu me le présent?

« Hmm...Il m'a dit clairement de ne plus réapparaître devant lui.

Reita fit un mouvement du menton vers Uruha.

« Et lui pour le moment, c'est chasse gardée.

« Et ce petit nouveau tu vas aussi le courtiser trois jours durant?

« Je sais pas...J'aimerais bien l'avoir plus rapidement. Tu crois qu'il traînera un peu dans les douches ?

« Il me semble que c'est toujours le dernier justement... Il se laisse trop marché sur les pieds. Peut être que si t'essayes d'avoir les tâches de rangement aujourd'hui tu l'auras.

« Je traînerais plutôt je pense...Le prof colle toujours le rangement à Takeru.

« M'en parle pas... ce gars me sort par les trous d'nez !

« Le prof ou Takeru ?

« Les deux mais je parlais de Takeru

« Pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce que ce pauvre chou t'a bien fait ?

« Il m'énerve à savoir toute les réponses en classe... Et puis il a une tête à claque... Toujours le chouchou des professeurs…

« Parce que t'écoute un peu en classe toi ? Je croyais que t'étais trop occupé à draguer. Et le chouchou des profs, sauf en sport...Il devrait arrêter de défendre Kai aussi.

« J'écoute en cours que tu crois! Souvent mes voisines de classe ont des vies super passionnantes!

En entendant le nom du brun, il tourna sa tête dans sa direction.

« Tien ! En parlant de lui, il rate encore le sport aujourd'hui?

« Oui...Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Ca n'a pas commencé fin de l'année dernière ses séchages ?

« Certainement... En tout cas je sais qu'il n'a jamais participé à un cours de cette année

« Hmm...

Ce fut la seule réponse de Reita, son regard s'attardant sur une fille au visage dépourvu de maquillage, si ce n'était deux pâles traits de crayons qui soulignaient ses yeux bruns. Il regarda d'un peu plus prêt et remarqua ainsi qu'elle n'avait aucune forme bien précise.

« Aoi! Yououh !

Une fille avec les trois tonnes de maquillage se dirigea vers Aoi presque en volant. Reita détourna le regard et regarda amusé la jeune fille. Il se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'Aoi.

« Franchement, je comprends pas comment tu peux coucher avec de la peinture.

Aoi cacha sa tête entre ses mains, au comble du désespoir.

« Pitié non pas ça...Elle me harcèle depuis des mois!

« Donc t'es pas si désespéré que ça ?

Reita jeta un regard volontairement moqueur à la jeune fille.

« C'est elle qui est désespérante! Je sais plus quoi faire!

La jeune fille arrivera toute souriante devant les deux jeunes hommes. Reita continua de la dévisager avec un air moqueur. Aussi cruche qu'elle soit, elle ne pouvait pas le louper.

« Bonjour! Aoi, tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour ce matin! Ce n'est pas gentil ça...

« Aaaaaah... Anzu quel plaisir de te voir...

« Aoi-kuuun !

Une deuxième fille s'approcha à son tour, tout aussi peinturlurée que la première.

« Reita on irait pas ailleurs? Il me semble qu'on doit installer la poutre!

« Laisse tomber mon vieux...Takeru va devoir le faire, comme d'habitude.

En l'occurrence, Takeru n'avait rien fait encore, mais Reita trouvait vraiment ça drôle. Aoi harcelés par deux filles… Un grand sourire mesquin vint étirer les lèvres de la deuxième nippone en voyant la grimace de fureur sur le visage de sa campagne de classe.

« Tu ose l'appelé Aoi-kun ?!

« Oui Aoi-kun ! C'est même lui qui m'a dit de l'appeler comme ça ! Pas vrai Aoi-kun ?

« Reita, pour une fois soyons généreux et allons l'aider! Je sais que tu aimes bien allez un peu te dégourdir les jambes avant le cours !

« Lui même? Et quand te l'a-t-il dit?

« Hmm...Une nuit.

« Mais non Aoi ! J'suis très bien là !

« Pardon? C'est impossible chaque nuit Aoi s'endort en pensant profondément à moi!

Aoi se releva d'un bond et hurla sur son ami.

« Reita fait pas chier ! On doit aller installer cette poutre !

« D'accord, d'accord...Mesdemoiselles, vous accorderiez-nous l'honneur de nous suivre ?

Aoi se tapa la main contre le front en jurant contre son meilleur ami. Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers les garçons. La première eu un grand sourire avant d'aller s'accrocher de toutes ses forces au bras du brun, tel une sangsue.

« Oh c'est si gentil de proposer! Je ne comptais pas quitter mon cher Aoi!

« Mais de rien...

Le blond lança un regard moqueur à son ami pendant qu'il se levait à son tour souplement

« Moi non plus, je ne comptais pas le quitter !

L'autre fille se suspendit à son tour au bras libre d'Aoi pendant que Reita devait se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Anzu se crispa et enfonça ses ongles dans le bras d'Aoi. Celui-ci se sentit de plus en plus mal dans cette situation et était même en train d'espérer que le prof de sport arrive. Du bout de ses lèvres, il supplia muettement Reita de l'aider.

« Ôte tes pattes de là, sale garce!

Son meilleur ami eut un grand sourire. Non, il allait jouer les salauds et il tourna la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation. Aoi ouvrit grand les yeux traitant mentalement son ami de toue les insultes possible et inimaginable. Sentant le poids de ses pensées, le blond se pencha vers son oreille.

« Assume mon vieux !

Aoi lui jeta un regard noir.

« Bon les filles, il me semble pas vous avoir présenter Reita? Mon meilleur ami. Il adore faire de nouvelle connaissance chaque jours...

« En pure amitié bien sûr.

« Et même plus si il le faut !

« Hélas, je suis pris pour le moment.

Il lui jeta à son meilleur ami un regard de désespoir.

« C'est aussi pour une nuit seulement ?

« Disons que...J'ai un petit peu plus de respect et je garde mes conquêtes un peu plus longtemps. Mais malheureusement j'ai d'autre...Préférences.

Les Deux nippones ouvrirent grand les yeux de dégoût. Anzu, la première arrivante, se recula légèrement du brun.

« Tous les mêmes! Des menteurs, des obsédés et des pervers !

« Tu m'insultes là. Je suis un menteur d'accord, un pervers aussi. Mais pas un obsédé ! Ne me confond pas avec Aoi s'il te plaît. Je ne change pas de compagnie tous les soirs moi et je passe assez souvent mes nuits seul.

« Tout les soirs?!

Elles se tournèrent toutes deux vers Aoi, la mine défaite.

« Disons...Un soir par semaine il dort seul.

Reita adressa un sourire moqueur à son ami. Celui-ci se mordit violement l'intérieur de sa joue. Il ne savait ce qui le retenait de taper son ami à ce moment même.

« Je suis trois soirs par semaine minimum seul chez moi...

« J'ai du mal entendre. Tu as bien dit maximum pas vrai ?

« Minimum! Tu souhaite peut être que j'aille te laver les oreilles?

« Aaah...Ta langue a fourché c'est ça ? Tu voulais dire maximum, ça arrive à tout le monde de confondre.

Anzu frappa violement la joue de Aoi avant de partir d'un pas furieux, honteuse de s'être laisser avoir.

« Enfin débarrassé de cette garce...

La deuxième étudiante se tourna vers Aoi avec un sourire charmeur. Le brun se frottait doucement la joue et jeta à la nippone un regard soupçonneux.

« Tu veux quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie ?

« Pardon?

« Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera volontiers la compagnie d'une aussi charmante demoiselle !

« Et mais j'ai pas dit ça!

« Mais enfin Aoi, tu n'es pas timide d'ordinaire !

« C'est vrai Aoi ? Tu veux bien de moi ?

Il devint rouge de colère tellement la situation l'énervait.

« De toi? Jamais!

« Ne l'écoute pas chérie, il adore plaisanter.

A cette instant, Reita songea a ses points en course à pied et fut assez satisfait de se savoir premier dans cette discipline. Aoi lui jeta un regard meurtrier et fit un geste nerveux avec ses mains, signe qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un meurtre sur place.

« Reita...

« Oui mon amour ?

« Aoi, tes plaisanteries sont pas drôles !

La jeune fille eut une moue boudeuse, croyant Reita de tout son être. Le brun se tourna vers elle, tremblant de rage.

« Nonaka, tu permets un instant ?!

Et là, Aoi se jeta sur Reita de toute ses forces ne tenant plus en place.

« Ops...

Reita tomba en arrière, agrippant le tee-shirt de son ami pour l'entraîner avec lui au sol. Aoi se plaça sur son bassin et se craqua les doigts, préparant le coup de poing.

« Aooooi...Tu vas rester calme d'accord ?

« Reita is deed...

« Aux dernières nouvelles, j'bouge encore. Donc je suis vivant.

« Mes doigts me démangent de plus en plus beau parleur...

« Gratte-les.

Aoi ferma ses poings et s'apprêta à frapper le beau nez presque inexistant de Reita. Celui-ci attrapa soudainement les poignets d'Aoi et le fit basculer au sol. Il se releva et se mit à courir jusqu'au banc où était assis Kai, se laissant tomber à côté de lui avant d'adresser un signe de la main à son ami avec un grand sourire.

« C'est plus calme ici...

« Plus calme ici?

« Au moins je risque pas de me faire tuer par Aoi.

Kai fronça les sourcils. Il n'eut le temps de répliquer qu'un Aoi arriva emplit de fureur et se jeta violement sur son ami de toujours.

« Je vais te tuer!

Reita tomba du banc sous le choc, attrapant tout de suite les poignets d'Aoi pour éviter les coups de poing. Mais celui-ci bougeait ses bras dans tout les sens pour essayer de se dégager.

« J'ai parlé trop vite...

« Accepte ta sentence traite!

« Rêve pas !

Reita tenta de donner des coups de pieds à Aoi, sans succès. Devant son échec, il se pencha vers Aoi, plantant sauvagement ses dents dans son épaule. Son ami poussa un cri des plus viril et se releva d'un bond tenant le dessus de son membre d'une main.

« Ca va pas non?!

« Si, très bien espèce de baka !

Reita se releva à son tour avec un air très digne. Aoi, quand à lui, regarda le blond de haut d'un air dédaigneux.

« Seul les vrai malade ne savent pas qu'ils le sont.

« Donc, tu ne le sais pas.

Kai en profita de cette dispute pour "mater" un peu plus l'objet de ses désirs et soupira de frustration tout en partant dans son monde de rêve interdit.

« Rhaaaaa ! Ce que tu peux être stupide! Tu savais pas que les cicatrices attirent la curiosité de certain? Je suis sur que tu apprécierai que je t'en fasse quelques une.

« Ma peau est très bien comme ça. Le jour où je voudrais avoir un tatouage, je t'appelle.

« C'est un cadeau surprise de ton meilleur ami tu vas quand même pas refuser?

« Si. J'aime pas les surprises.

« Egoïste!

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'abîmes les ongles pour moi voyons !

« Suguru! Suzuki! On est au cours d'éducation physique et non d'éducation sexuelle! Maintenant venez tous ici bande de mollusque sur pattes! Aujourd'hui football! Uke! Encore touriste à mon cours… allez chercher les balles! Et vu votre force à porter un truc, le blond décoloré va vous aider! Et plus vite que ça! Vous devriez déjà être de retour!

« Oui monsieur...

Kai soupira et se leva pour aller chercher les balles si gentiment demandées par le professeur. Il passa à côté de Uruha qui finissait d'attacher ses cheveux et courrait en direction du professeur. Le voir lui redonna un maigre sourire. Cet élève obéissait toujours au professeur comparé à certains. Takeru se leva à son tour, rejoignant Kai. "Blond décoloré"...Ruki et Reita aussi avaient les cheveux décolorés à ce qu'il sache !

Reita leva les yeux au ciel en se relevant. Il attrapa Aoi par la manche et le traîna jusqu'à l'endroit du rassemblement des élèves. Arrivé là, il s'approcha doucement d'Uruha et effleura sa cuisse du bout des doigts avec un sourire pervers, veillant bien à ce que le prof ne le voie pas. Uruha sursauta en sentant la main sur sa cuisse et rougit à nouveau. Il décida d'aller s'asseoir prêt du professeur et en l'occurrence prêt de Ruki, toujours fort obéissant, pour éviter de nouveaux assauts. Mais juste avant qu'il ne parte, Reita lui pinça franchement la cuisse avec toujours le même sourire, sûr de n'être aperçu de personne à part Aoi. Celui-ci rigola ouvertement.

« Voyons ce n'est pas bien de maltraiter les petits timides!

« Je ne le maltraite pas voyons ! J'lui fais juste comprendre qu'il me plaît.

« Et on cesse de parler! Aller rapprochez vous j'ai pas envie de hurler et je mange pas! Alors les règles sont simples, pas de coups au visage et on ne tien pas la balle en main SAUF les gardien! C'est clair? Oui alors c'est parfait! Deux équipe... Tien Suzuki, vous qui faites votre malin avec votre bandeau ridicule, vous serez chef d'équipe avec Ishiharaa. Choisissez et plus vite que ça!

Reita se leva et pointa négligemment son pouce en direction d'Aoi pendant que Ishiharaa se levait à son tour.

« Suguru !

« Euh... Takanori !

Aoi se leva en poussa un petit cri de guerre et sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Ruki se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers Ishiharaa, se plaçant derrière lui. Reita donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami avant de le lâcher. Il balaya du regard les élèves avant de faire son choix.

« Atsuki !

Uruha avala de travers et se leva tout tremblant. Il se dirigea lentement vers les deux complices, en essayant de détourner le plus possible Reita. Malheureusement les efforts d'Uruha furent presque vains. Le blond n'arriva qu'à effleurer sa cuisse au lieu de la pincer à nouveau. A cet instant, Aoi en profita et, un bras autours des épaules, une main sur la hanche du blond, il l'amena entre son meilleur ami et lui.

« Mais vient donc ! On va pas te manger tu sais…

Uruha sentit son mal être augmenté d'un coup et son organisme hésitait à le faire tomber dans les pommes.

« Je manges pas les gens promis. Au sens propre en tous cas...

La main de Reita passa une nouvelle fois sur les cuisses d'Uruha, soulignant ses paroles d'un grand sourire, pendant que Ishiharaa choisissait une deuxième personne.

« Vous... Vous devriez peut être vous décidez sur le choix du prochain n... non?!

Uruha était rouge comme une pivoine et avait du mal à respirer convenablement.

« Ah oui...

Reita désigna un élève du doigt au hasard et mit quelques secondes pour retrouver son nom et de l'appeler.

« Keiji.

Ensuite, il reporta bientôt son attention sur Uruha.

« Voyons...pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ?

Amusé, Reita promena un doigt sur les pommettes écarlates de sa proie. Celle-ci détourna le visage, les joues ressemblant à deux tomates.

« Il faut chaud!

« T'as chaud en short ?

Uruha se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et le simple fait de savoir que personne ne l'aidait ne l'enchantait pas.

« La salle est fort chaude!

Aoi, de son côté, s'amusait de la situation. Il n'avait pas lâché le blond et en profita pour entrer dans la discussion.

« Chaud? En plein mois de septembre?

Reita passa à son tour un bras autour des épaules d'Uruha. D'un air faussement inquiet, il plaça sa main sur son front.

« T'as de la fièvre ou quoi ?

« Mais...Mais non! Tout va bien!

Il se sentait de plus en plus tendu, avec ses mains sur son corps et l'énorme sourire de Reita ne l'aidait pas à se sentit mieux. Keiji regardait la scène avec une moue désapprobatrice.

« Hey Reita...Je choisis à ta place ? Sinon on y sera encore demain.

« Ouais je veux bien. Merci.

« Non non non! C'est une mauvaise idée! C'est au chef d'équipe de choisir!

Reita plaça sa main devant la bouche d'Uruha pour le faire taire et envoya un sourire charmeur à Keiji.

« On ne refuse pas une proposition si aimable.

Keiji levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant, il était très compatissant envers Uruha dans les griffes d'Aoi et Reita...Le pauvre. Aoi eu un grand sourire reconnaissant envers Keiji et se tourna entièrement vers Reita et Uruha, attendant la suite avec impatience. Il avait lâcher la hanche du jeune homme gardait uniquement ses bras autours de ses épaules. Mais la place vacante ne le resta pas longtemps. La main de Reita se plaça bientôt à la place que celle que son meilleur ami avait abandonné, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Détends-toi un peu, on t'a déjà dit qu'on allait pas te bouffer ! Enfin...Aoi en tous cas. Moi, je sais pas...

« Désolé mais moi j'aime un peu plus les formes! Keiji... Occupe toi des choix de partenaire et non de notre discussion !

« Oui oui...

Keiji soupira avant de choisir une autre personne et de lâcher à Uruha d'un air compatissant :

« Désolé pour toi...

Uruha lui laissa un regard suppliant puis regarda à tour de rôle Reita et Aoi.

« On va bientôt commencer le cours

« Justement...Tout réside dans le bientôt.

La main de Reita se décala légèrement, un peu trop proche des fesses d'Uruha. Celui-ci loucha de surprise et se dégagea brutalement de ses mains baladeuses. Le brun eu une moue boudeuse avant de se tourner vers son ami.

« Désolé Reita je t'abandonne... Je dois aller sur le trône.

Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas rapide vers le professeur pour lui demander son avis.

« A toute à l'heuuure !

Reita concentra toute son attention sur le blond et s'approcha pour laisser ses doigts courir sur la nuque d'Uruha. Celui-ci se recula un peu plus empêchant ainsi Reita de toucher sa nuque)

Le plus grand eut une moue boudeuse et saisit entre ses doigts une des mèches de cheveux d'Uruha avant de s'éloigner légèrement, le prof râlant pour que le cours commence.

« Bande de larve vous venez à peine de finir de faire vos équipes ? Vous n'avez pas honte? L'équipe de Suzuki, prenez ses dossards et vous jouez dans la partie droite du terrain. L'équipe qui a perdue me fera cinquante pompes! Allez en place et plus vite que ça !

« Nyanyanyanyah...

Reita grommela en soupira violemment avant de se diriger vers le placard où était rangé les dossards. Il les récupéra et retourna vers son équipe pour les leur balancer, gardant celui pour Aoi sur son épaule.

« Le touriste de service va me faire le plaisir d'arbitrer! Quand au décolorer, il va rester sur le côté et c'est lui ira chercher les balles hors jeu est ce clair? Bien, alors c'est partit ! »

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapitre Deux

Auteur Petite'Lisbeth et Rei'Chan

_Auteur_ Petite'Lisbeth et Rei'Chan

_Résumer du chapitre_ Après un cours de sport intensif, Reita va se détendre dans une douche chaude. Il se croyait seul quand il entendit un bruit d'eau derrière lui.

_Pairing _Reita/Uruha

_Genre_ Romantique/drame

_Rating_ M

_Disclaimer_ Le scénario est de Rei'Chan et de moi. Les personnages de The GazettE et SuG ne nous appartiennent pas et notre histoire n'est qu'une fiction écrite pour s'amuser et se détendre, ainsi nous ne gagnons rien en échangent, exceptés vos reviews positives comme négatives qu'on espèrent toujours au rendez vous et nombreuses.

**Sex, Drugs and GazettE.**

**Chapitre**** deux**

Reita coupa l'eau, s'attendant à ce que ce geste installe le silence dans les douches. Pourtant, le bruit des gouttes s'écrasant contre le sol continuait. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir traîné aussi longtemps après le cours de sport. Le blond sortit de la cabine et entoura sa taille d'une serviette avant de s'approcher de la douche occupée. La porte de la cabine étant entrouverte, il y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant qu'il ne s'arrête net. Un sourire pervers naquit sur ses lèvres et il ouvrit entièrement la porte, entrant sans hésiter dans la douche.

Uruha y était tranquillement, les mains tendues vers le pommeau pour recevoir toute l'eau chaude sur lui, les yeux fermés comme si il était totalement offert. Déconnecté de la réalité il n'entendit pas la porte se fermé ni même la personne s'approcher de lui.

Reita se rapprocha silencieusement d'Uruha et entoura les minces épaules de son bras gauche avant de le baisser pour coincer les bras de l'androgyne. Il ne dit pas un mot et posa ses lèvres sur la nuque humide d'Uruha, sa main droite commençant à passer lentement sur le torse ruisselant d'eau.

Uruha sursauta et voulut tourner la tête quand il sentit des lèvres dans son cou. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, se sentit frissonner quand il sentit les caresses sur son torse.

« Et! Mais je ne permets pas!

« Hmm...Mais je n'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Reita commença à mordiller délicatement la peau d'Uruha et remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille de l'androgyne pour saisir le lobe entre ses dents. Pendant ce temps, sa main droite continuait d'explorer le torse de sa proie, descendant de plus en plus bas mais allant toujours aussi lentement.

Il frissonna quand il entendit la voix aussi proche de son oreille. Il voulut se dégagé mais n'y arrivant pas, lâcha un léger gémissement de peur. Il tourna la tête pour empêcher le malotru de morde son oreille.

« Justement je le donne et mes droits doivent être respectés! Là ils ne sont pas respecté et tu auras de gros problèmes! Tu n'aimerais pas avoir de gros n'est ce pas? Et bien moi non plus! Alors lâche moi !

« Rah, tais-toi un peu !

Les doigts de Reita effleurèrent le bas-ventre d'Uruha avant qu'il n'attrape le poignet de l'androgyne pour le faire pivoter. Attrapant la deuxième main d'Uruha, il se colla à lui, le forçant à reculer jusqu'au mur et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue tentant de forcer le barrage que lui opposait le petit blond.

Uruha voulut pousser un gémissement de douleur en sentant le mur froid sous son dos mais le son fut étouffé par la bouche de son compagnon. Il essaya de se dégager de toutes ses forces et ne réussit qu'à dégager sa main droite et gifla aussi fort qu'il el pouvait l'homme devant lui. Peut être qu'il se croyait intelligent en mettant un bandeau sur son nez mais il était ridicule à ses yeux.

« Lâche moi!

Reita porta la main à sa joue en esquissant un sourire, parfaitement incongru dans ce genre de situation.

« J'en ai pas l'intention, désolé. Et malheureusement, je crois que j'ai plus de muscles que toi.

Il donna la preuve de ses paroles en ressaisissant à nouveau les poignets d'Uruha et en se collant à nouveau contre lui. Les mains de Reita entourant les avants bras d'Uruha avaient raffermi leur prise et le blond pouvait toujours essayer de se débattre.

Uruha cria, comprenant qu'il aurait pas du rire si vite. Il lui jeta un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Reita se recula sous le manque d'air et il en profita pour courir vers la sortie. Action à éviter dans des douches qui viennent d'être utilisé et donc un risque possible de vingt pour cent était qu'un savon traînait par terre. Ici ce fut le short de gym trempé qui le fit s'effondrer au sol… Le choc de sa tête lui fit perdre quelques instant ses esprits, quelque instant de trop.

Reita n'était pas du genre bon joueur. Surtout pas après avoir reçu un coup dans le ventre. Aussi, quand il vit Uruha allongé sur le sol après avoir glissé, il s'approcha rapidement de lui avant de le chevaucher, s'asseyant sur son ventre.

« T'as aggravé ton cas là…

Reita enserra encore plus la taille de l'androgyne entre ses jambes, histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne puisse pas se dégager. Profitant qu'Uruha soit encore légèrement sonné, le blond se pencha en avant et reprit possession de ses lèvres, sa langue commençant à jouer avec celle de sa proie.

Uruha sentit quelque chose d'un peu plus lourd au niveau de son bassin et fronça les sourcils. Soudainement il se rendit compte que des lèvres étaient posées sur les siennes et qu'une langue taquinait la sienne. Il la mordit brutalement et battu l'air avec ses jambes pour essayer de se dégagé. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'utiliser ses bras pour le frapper mais il devait avouer que l'autre était plus fort…

Reita grimaça quand Uruha lui mordit la langue et releva la tête en poussant un juron. Enfin...Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond se laisse faire sans rien dire. Et sinon, ce n'était vraiment pas drôle. Reita regarda les jambes de l'androgyne gigoter un instant avant que ses mains ne recommencent à se balader sur le torse de sa proie, s'arrêtant plus longtemps sur les deux tétons dressé.

« Tu veux vraiment pas te laisser faire ?

Question stupide. Uruha n'allait certainement pas lui sauter dessus. Sauf pour essayer de l'assassiner peut-être.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai me laisser faire!

Il commença se tortiller sous le bicolore ne supportant pas une seule de ses caresses.

« Lâche moi!

« C'est bien ce que je me disais…

Reita ressaisit les poignets d'Uruha et desserra un peu l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de la taille du blond. Il glissa le long de ses cuisses avant de s'arrêter au niveau des genoux. Reita approcha son visage d'une certaine partie de l'anatomie d'Uruha et commença à donner des coups de langue. Ils auraient pu paraître timide dans un autre contexte si les yeux du blond ne brillaient pas de cette lueur perverse.

Uruha ferma les yeux et se mordit a lèvre tout en se cabrant. Le geste paraissait peut être timide mais cela augmentait sa honte. Il voulut pousser un cri de rage mais à la place, un long râle impatient sortit de sa bouche. A cet instant, il comprit que son corps n'était pas aussi en harmonie avec son esprit. Surtout quand son bas ventre se mit réagir aux nouvelles attentions du plus costaud des deux. Une petit larme coula le long de ses joues et il prit sa tête entre ses mains, voyant toutes ses forces le quitté pour se débattre.

Reita sourit entre deux coups de langue, entendant Uruha gémir. Il accéléra ses coups de langue, postant brièvement ses lèvres sur la verge sa proie. Qui commençait à se réveiller d'ailleurs. Le blond leva les yeux et remonta rapidement la tête au niveau de celle d'Uruha en voyant la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Un éternel sourire pervers aux lèvres, il lécha la perle salée, effaçant toute trace de sa présence.

Uruha tourna brusquement la tête et rouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il leva brusquement son bassin pour essayer faire bougé l'autre mais ce geste lui valut une grimace de couleur. Dans sa chute, il avait heurté le sol de plein fouet avec sa hanche…

« Je veux partir !

Reita fit la moue en entendant les paroles d'Uruha. On aurait dit un gamin à qui on venait de prendre une friandise.

« Plus tu resteras tranquille, plus vite tu pourras partir. J'vais pas te lâcher en si bonne voie. Et puis de toutes façons, un jour, je t'aurais avec ton accord. J'pourrais mieux m'amuser ainsi…

Reita redescendit la tête et prit en bouche ce qui était actuellement l'objet de sa convoitise. Sa langue commença à titiller le membre gonflé. Malgré tout ce que pouvais penser Uruha, ces petits lapement sur sa verge était agaçant et il avait envie qu'il le prennent entièrement en bouche. Mais d'un autre côté il n'avait pas envie que cette homme le touche et viol son intimité. Il déposa doucement une main dans les cheveux de l'autre homme.

« Pitié...

Quand Reita sentit la main d'Uruha dans ses cheveux, les coups de langue se firent encore plus rapide avant que les lèvres du blond, juste posées à l'extrémité du membre n'avance encore. Uruha hésitait encore hein ? Il allait le faire craquer. Il allait y arriver.

Il poussa un long soupire d'impatience. Il ouvrit ses yeux et des fines larmes quittèrent ses yeux. Il voulut se rouler en boule mais n'y arriva pas et éclata en sanglot, se sentant gêné de sa réaction normale et de sa nudité.

« Non !

Reita relâcha la verge d'Uruha et remis une deuxième fois son visage au niveau de celui de l'androgyne. Il fourra son visage dans le cou de sa proie, ses cheveux essuyant au passage quelques larmes. Il ressortit à nouveau la langue pour goûter à la peau du blond pendant que sa main descendait le long de son torse, remplaçant bientôt ses lèvres à l'endroit qu'elles avaient quittés quelques secondes auparavant.

Il tourna la tête et donna un doux coup de mâchoire dans la tête de son agresseur. Il lui jeta un regard suppliant lui tendit légèrement ses lèvres. Quand il sentit les mains s'occupé de son bas ventre, il se cambra un peu plus et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre personne.

Reita releva la tête en sentant le coup et n'hésita pas en voyant les lèvres offertes. Il recela leurs bouches avant de venir mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'Uruha, les caresses que sa main gauche prodiguait devenant plus lente pendant que la deuxième passait dans le dos de l'androgyne.

Uruha en profita pour prolonger le baisé. Il sentit des frissons irradiés tout son corps avec ces mains habiles sur lui. Peut être qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais il devait avouer qu'il était bon! Reita fit glisser sa main le long du dos d'Uruha, passant sur ses fesses pour s'arrêter sur sa cuisse. L'autre main vint bientôt la rejoindre et le blond se releva sans lâcher les lèvres de l'androgyne, s'approchant du mur pour finir par y plaquer le dos d'Uruha.

Celui ci brisa le baisé et poussa une longue plainte. Il planta ses ongles dans les épaules de son agresseur et commença à le griffer à sang. Une fine larme roula sur sa joue. Il avait peur de la suite de évènement.

« Non...

Reita se démenait pour faire tomber sa serviette, ne faisant guère attention aux plaintes d'Uruha, quand les ongles finirent par percer sa peau. Un léger gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche. Sa prise sur les cuisses d'Uruha se desserra légèrement pendant qu'il remontait la main pour faire disparaître la larme de l'androgyne. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent à nouveau la peau de sa proie qu'il commença à suçoter, la main qui avait quitté ses cuisses explorant le bas du dos d'Uruha. Même encore un peu plus bas. Immédiatement, Uruha se tendit et eu quelque difficulté à respirer normalement. Les larmes se remirent à couler librement sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi moi?

« Parce que j'ai des goûts de luxe.

Reita avait murmuré la réponse avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux pour observer le corps d'Uruha, une lueur gourmande dans le regard. Le blond passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un air insolent, revenant planter son regard dans celui de l'androgyne, son geste n'étant toujours pas achevé.

Il ne put supporter ce regard et baissa le regard. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière contre le mur et essaya de reprendre son souffle.

« Pourquoi aujourd'hui?

« T'avais qu'à pas traîner autant sous la douche.

La main de Reita quitta une nouvelle fois le corps d'Uruha pour venir défaire le noeud qui maintenant sa serviette en place. Celle-ci tomba au sol et le blond se plaqua encore un peu plus contre le corps de son partenaire. Partenaire peu consentant, certes.

Quand il entendit la serviette tomber, il soupira bruyamment et entoura le bassin de son agresseur de ses jambes. Il entoura la nuque de ses bras et y enfuit son visage pour y verser quelques larmes mais ne put s'empêcher en même temps d'embrasser et lécher quelque peu la peau de l'homme.

Reita ferma brièvement les yeux en sentant les lèvres d'Uruha sur sa nuque et les jambes qui entouraient son bassin. Il allait gagner. Alors qu'en général les violeurs font ça rapidement, le blond prenait tout son temps, explorant avec ses mains chaque parcelle du corps de sa proie. Sa main droite descendit de plus en plus bas jusqu'à arriver au niveau de l'intimité d'Uruha. Doucement mais sans hésiter, il introduisit un doigt dans le corps fin de l'androgyne.

Celui ci se tendit immédiatement et sanglota un peu plus. Non que cela ne fasse vraiment mal, mais c'était plutôt gênant. Il mordit la peau du cou de l'homme et sa respiration reprit une cadence irrégulière, laissant de long souffle chaud prêt de l'oreiller de son agresseur.

Reita eut un bref frisson et passa sa main gauche dans les cheveux d'Uruha, plaquant un peu plus l'androgyne contre le mur pour éviter que le corps humide ne lui échappe. Il commença à bouger le doigt, allant d'une cadence lente à une plus rapide avant qu'un deuxième ne le rejoigne.

Le froid du mur contrastait légèrement avec le corps chaud contre lui et plusieurs frissons parcoururent le corps du pauvre blond. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser passer quelque plainte de plaisir mélangé à la douleur du moment. Même si la pénétration droitière était légèrement douloureuse il avait surtout peur de la suite des évènements. Il planta encore plus profondément ses ongles dans les épaules déjà ensanglantées de son compagnon.

Reita retira bientôt ses doigts et décolla le dos d'Uruha du mur. Il ré allongea le corps tremblant sur le carrelage mouillé, pas loin de l'eau qui tombait toujours. Les mains du blond ré attrapèrent les poignets du blond, ses lèvres parcourant à présent le torse parcourut de gouttelettes d'eau. Reita força l'androgyne à écarter les cuisses, ne laissant planer aucuns doutes sur ce qu'il voulait faire.

Uruha frissonna en comprenant les idées du plus vieux. Il se sentit désemparer en voyant que ses mains ne pourraient plus avoir comme cible les épaules de l'autre. Il voulut résister encore quelque instant mais ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent.

« Pitié...

Reita ne prêta pas attention à la plainte d'Uruha. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait plus. En même temps que l'androgyne ouvrait la bouche, il avait pénétré en lui. Sans y aller avec beaucoup de délicatesse d'ailleurs. Un hurlement de douleur s'échappa de la bouche du blond. Maintenant il ne faisait même plus attention aux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et il avait l'impression que du sang coulait en abondance le long de ses cuisses. Il sera ses poings tellement fort que ses ongles s'incrustèrent dans ses paumes. Ne pouvant supporter cette douleur il se cambra, à la recherche d'une position moins douloureuse.

Reita plaqua ses lèvres contre celle d'Uruha pour étouffer son hurlement. Mieux valait pour eux, surtout pour lui en fait, que personne ne les surprenne. Le blond bascula sur le dos, toujours tenant les poignets de sa victime qui le chevauchait à présent. Il fit glisser ses mains dans le dos d'Uruha avant de forcer le blond à se pencher en avant, collant son torse contre le sien. Reita déposa encore un baiser sur ses lèvres pendant que sa main passait dans les cheveux de l'androgyne.

Uruha enrageait et avait honte de ce qu'il était en train de subir mais il fallait quand même avouer que cela avait un côté jouissif. Bon d'accord il n'avait jamais été prit, il n'aimait pas les hommes et était dans un lieu public mais il avait toujours adoré les idée bizarre et violente...Quoi que. En sentant le changement de position et ses poignets enfin libre, il les tapa de toutes ses forces sur le sol vu qu'il ne pouvait hurler. Il aurait voulut ne pas facilité le bicolore en suivant ses coup de reins mais il était trop faible et l'autre trop fort.

Reita accélérait de plus en plus ses coups de reins, tenant toujours le corps d'Uruha collé contre le sien. Comme précédemment, une main descendit le long du dos de l'androgyne, caressant sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts. Arrivé au niveau des fesses, la main passa devant, recommençant à s'occuper du membre gonflé d'Uruha. Reita donna un coup de bassin plus violent que les autres et un long gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche.

De long frisson parcourut Uruha en même temps que les mains de Reita. Il se mordit violement la lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de gémir en sentant les main à nouveau au niveau de son bas ventre. Il griffa légèrement le sol se faisant plus mal à lui-même qu'autre chose quand il se cambra d'un coup et poussa un cri digne d'une jeune collégienne pour empêcher de dire rugir. Le bicolore venait de trouver sa prostate.

Reita accélérait toujours ses mouvements de reins, pénétrant toujours plus profondément en Uruha, souriant d'un air pervers en entendant le gémissement de ce dernier. Les caresses sur la verge de sa victime s'accentuaient elles aussi pendant que des soupirs et des gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Malheureusement Uruha eu de plus en plus de mal s'empêcher de gémir et s'en voulait affreusement à cause de cela. Il se sentit venir et releva la tête vers le plafond, ne pouvait supporter de voir l'homme en face de lui sourire face à ses larmes.

« Non pas maintenant...

Reita sentait les vagues de plaisir qui traversaient son corps devenirs de plus en plus intenses. Ses coups de reins devinrent plus violents encore, plus douloureux pour Uruha. Il finit par se libérer quelques instants après son compagnon, gémissant et tenant plaqué le corps de l'androgyne contre lui. Le blond resta immobiles quelques instants avant qu'il ne lève à la hauteur de son visage sa main recouverte d'un liquide blanchâtre. D'un air vicieux, il commença à lécher ses doigts.

Pour une fois, Uruha était content que son compagnon le tienne contre lui. Il n'avait pas la force de se relever et se voyait mal rester la bêtement alors qu'il avait l'occasion de fuir. Il releva son visage toujours aussi honteux et vit le geste pervers de son violeur. Il rougit comme une vierge effarouchée et se releva d'un coup. La première chose qui le surprit, c'est qu'il avait toujours de la force pour s'arracher de cette étreinte. La deuxième chose... L'énorme mal qui le transperça et le fit se bloquer plusieurs secondes droit comme un piquet.

Reita eut un sourire amusé en voyant les joues d'Uruha devenir rouges. Quand l'androgyne s'arracha à son étreinte, il repassa presque aussitôt une main derrière sa nuque, penchant à nouveau le corps tremblant vers lui. Il effleura les lèvres du grand blond avec ses lèvres avant de s'emparer brutalement de sa bouche et d'y entrer de force sa langue. Uruha pouvait bien le mordre s'il voulait...

Ce que Uruha fit avec là plaisir. Il savait parfaitement que cette rien comparé à sa douleur mais il avait assez qu'on le pénètre de tout côté. Quand il sentit un léger goût de sang dans sa bouche, il ne sut dire si c'était encore sa lèvre qui saignait ou la langue de son camarade de classe.

Reita arrêta le baisé et passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres, glissant de légère perle de sang sur sa bouche. Après quoi, il fit glisser ses jambes sous l'androgyne, se retirant de lui et les ramena contre son torse.

Un frisson parcourut Uruha quand Reita lécha sensuellement ses lèvres. Il se sentit soulevé et une impression de manque s'encra en lui mais il n'eut le temps de réfléchir plus qu'il se sentit compressé contre le torse du seul homme présent avec lui dans cette douche.

Reita ne voulait toujours pas lâcher Uruha. Un visage et un corps si beau, ça ne se rencontre pas tous les jours. Et comme le sadique qu'il était, ça lui plaisait de le voir rougir de honte et de gêne. Il poussa son compagnon pour l'adosser au mur et descendit son visage au niveau du ventre du blond. Comme il l'avait fait avec sa main, il lécha la peau pour la débarrasser des tâches blanches qui la parsemaient.

Uruha se sentit gêné de cette nouvelle scène et voulut se dégagé à tout prit avant qu'une nouvelle envie de viol reprenne le jeune homme. Reita leva la tête en sentant l'inquiétude du blond se léchant les babines.

« J'vais plus te violer. Je veux juste que tu restes encore avec moi.

Uruha ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Aaaaaaah... Je ne sais pas si je dois soudainement me sentir soulagé…

« Tu me plais.

Tout en parlant, Reita avait de nouveau mis son visage au niveau de celui de l'androgyne qui tourna brusquement la tête en rougissant.

« C'est pas naturel ni normal!

« T'es homophobe toi ?

Reita leva un sourcil tout en approchant encore son visage pour voler un énième baiser à Uruha.

« Mon père il dit que c'est pas normal et ma mère m'a raconté qu'un jeune homme est mort brûler parce qu'il aimait son meilleur ami !

« Bon ok...On croise pas ça tous les jours, un couple gay. Mais ton histoire là, ça c'est passé au Moyen-Âge ?

« …Possible.

« ...Tu te fous de moi là ?

« Je veux partir !

« Et moi j'veux pas. Alors tu restes !

Reita écarta légèrement Uruha du mur pour se glisser derrière son dos. Il entoura sa taille de ses hanches avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule, inhalant l'odeur de la peau humide. Le blond se tourna légèrement vers l'autre homme et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Voilà! Maintenant je peux partir?

Il fit des yeux qui aurait put rivaliser au terrible regard : Chibi eyes. Reita soupira avant de libérer complètement Uruha.

« Ok...Et au fait.

Il plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres avec un air pervers. Uruha se sentit mal très mal dans se silence... Sans qu'il s'en rend compte il recommence à pleurer, le regard fixé au dessus de la tête du plus âgé, l'air totalement traumatisé.

« Tu te tairas, hein ? »

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapitre Trois

_Auteur_ Petite'Lisbeth et Rei'Chan

_Résumer du chapitre_ En attendant la dernière personne invitée pour la soirée, Aoi et Reita discute de la fin du cours de sport.

_Genre_ Romantique/drame

_Rating_ M

_Disclaimer_ Le scénario est de Rei'Chan et de moi. Les personnages de The GazettE et SuG ne nous appartiennent pas et notre histoire n'est qu'une fiction écrite pour s'amuser et se détendre, ainsi nous ne gagnons rien en échangent, exceptés vos reviews positives comme négatives que l'on espère toujours au rendez vous et nombreuses.

**Sex, Drugs and GazettE.**

**Chapitre trois**

Installés sur le lit du plus vieux, Reita et Aoi parlait de tout et de rien. La fenêtre de la chambre ouverte bien grande faisait entrée l'air chaud de la journée ainsi que tout les bruits de la rue.

« Tu souhait quelque chose à boire Reita?

Aoi se releva et se dirigea vers le petit frigo qu'il avait dans sa chambre. Habitant un petit appartement avec sa mère, qui était souvent absente, il s'était installé confortablement dans sa chambre, devant aller peu ou pas dans les autres pièces de l'habitation.

« Moui...N'importe quoi, du moment qu'il y a de l'alcool dedans !

« Sake ou de la bière suffira?

« Bière.

Il en sortit deux du frigo et les décapsula avec son gsm avant d'en tendre une à son meilleur ami et s'asseoir sur son ampli de guitare.

« Pratique ce portable... Le kit parfait du petit étudiant

« Merci.

Reita attrapa la bière et en but une longue gorgée. Il la reposa et s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche. Grimaçant légèrement, il passa la main dans son dos pour se frotter les épaules.

Son meilleur ami fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant ce geste mais ne dit rien pour l'instant.

« Tien au fait, tu vas aller à la fête de la classe dans deux jours?

« J'sais pas...Toi la question ne se pose même pas je suppose ?

« En espérant que les filles de la classe amèneront de nouvelle copine !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de boire une longue gorgée de la boisson.

« Bref, tu vas pas passer ta soirée seul. Mais avec seulement une fille j'espère ?

Reita eut un nouveau sourire et imita le geste de son ami. Cette fois grognant, il se frotta à nouveau l'épaule droite. Aoi déposa sa bière à côté de son ampli et ne vit donc pas l'étrange manège de son ami.

« Je sais pas… On verra bien ce qui se présentera !

« Vicieux !

« Non ! Juste réaliste !

Reita attrapa la capsule de sa bière et la lança sur son ami en riant. Et grogna une nouvelle fois avant de jurer tout bas. Aoi évita le projectile dans la même bonne humeur que son ami mais ne se tut pas face à la nouvelle grimace de douleur du blond.

« Tu as eu quoi aux épaules?

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Il a des ongles en métal ce mec ou quoi ?!

« Laisse-moi deviner… Ta dernière conquête les a trop massées?

« Elle me les a sauvagement griffé tu veux dire ! Bon ok...Vu les circonstances...

« Raconte-moi tout!

Aoi se releva pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Reita sans oublier sa bière en passant.

« Hmm...Disons que j'ai achevé ce que j'ai commencé pendant le cours de sport...Dans les douches.

« Le cours de sport... Quoi le petit blond qui avait chaud?

Le bicolore but une nouvelle gorgée de bière avec un sourire pervers. Aoi émit un petit gloussement avant de recommencer son interrogatoire, un grand sourire aux lèvres et l'ouïe très attentive.

« Il était un peu plus participant qu'au cours?

« Je l'ai un peu forcé...Enfin, un peu...

« Tu m'avais pourtant dis que tu les courtisais !?

« Un peu de changement ne fait pas de mal !

Reita eut une moue boudeuse avant de continuer sur un air léger.

« Et il n'avait qu'à fermer la porte de sa cabine correctement.

Un petit silence s'installa, laissant les deux amis dans leurs pensées. Aoi finit sa bière à grandes gorgées avant de recommencer à questionner Reita.

« Et la marque sur ta joue? C'est aussi lui?

« Oui.

Reita se frotta machinalement la joue, qui portait toujours l'empreinte de la main d'Uruha.

« Hé! Il est plus musclé que je le pensais le petit! Est-il aussi plus bavard aussi?

La petite flamme perverse dans le regard du brun amusa Reita qui eut un nouveau sourire vicieux.

« Dans le genre hurlements oui. Gémissements aussi.

« Tu vas devoir me racontez tout dans les détails mon ami!

« T'es qu'un sale pervers…

« En effet et je respects ma réputation.

« Il n'était pas très consentant je crois...Enfin, j'en suis sûr. Tiens ! Admire mon vieux.

Reita défit rapidement les boutons de sa chemise et l'ôta avant de tourner le dos à Aoi, le laissant apercevoir les griffures qui barraient ses épaules, montrant ses blessures comme des marques de guerres. Aoi ouvrit grand les yeux avant de s'exclamer d'une voix outré.

« J'espère qu'ils sont pas tous comme ça quand même !?

« Disons que lui...Je l'ai à moitié violé...Plus qu'à moitié d'ailleurs.

Reita remis à nouveau sa chemise et ferma rapidement les boutons avant de récupérer sa bière bientôt vide.

« Comme quoi, j'suis pas loin d'être aussi immoral que toi.

« Je suis peut être brutal avec mes conquêtes mais jamais j'en ai violé une moi!

« Même pas forcé un peu ?

« Jamais forcé qui que se soit à se dévêtir... Ok certaine n'était pas fort d'accord pour l'annal mais j'vais pas m'en plaindre pour si peu...

« Je l'ai pas forcé à se dévêtir, il était sous la douche. On n'a pas de fringues sous la douche ! En tous cas, son corps était parfaitement consentant lui ! Certaines de ses paroles aussi...

« Oh et même ses paroles. Et qu'est ce que ta belle jument t'a donc murmurer?

« C'était plutôt des sons inarticulés.

« Â ! L'Amour... Lui aussi ne souhait plus te voir en face de lui?

« J'sais pas...N'empêche qu'il m'a quand même embrassé.

« … Bizarrement lors d'une relation sexuelle, on s'embrasse tu sais ?

« … Je voulais dire sans le forcer idiot !

« De lui même? Tu lui avais promis une praline pour cet acte?

« Crétin ! J'avais rien promis du tout !

« Il est moins farouche qu'il en a l'air dit donc !

Quelques instants plus tard, la sonnerie de l'appartement sonna. Aoi se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte et jeta le cadavre de sa bière.

« J'ai invité Die pour venir nous prouvez ses talents à la console ! Tu veux bien déjà la brancher Reita !?

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapitre Quatre

_Auteur_ Petite'Lisbeth et Rei'Chan

_Résumer du chapitre_ Ruki et Aoi se rencontre lors d'une soirée. Mais l'alcool peut arriver à faire beaucoup de dégâts.

_Genre_ Romantique/drame

_Rating_ M

_Disclaimer_ Le scénario est de Rei'Chan et de moi. Les personnages de The GazettE et SuG ne nous appartiennent pas et notre histoire n'est qu'une fiction écrite pour s'amuser et se détendre, ainsi nous ne gagnons rien en échangent, exceptés vos reviews positives comme négatives que l'on espère toujours au rendez vous et nombreuses.

**Sex, Drugs and GazettE.**

**Chapitre quatre**

Ruki commençait à avoir l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Et pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs ! Le petit blond riait pour rien, les joues rouges juste quand Aoi passait par là pour se prendre une nouvelle bière. Il se cogna à quelqu'un de petit toujours aussi hilare.

« Gomeeeen...

Ruki leva des yeux brillants vers Aoi, un grand sourire aux lèvres, n'ayant pas compris que c'était plutôt au brun de s'excuser.

« Nasaaaaaaaaaaaaï !

Le brun partit seul dans un fou rire pour sa trouvaille et s'appuya sur le blond pour ne pas tomber. Il tapota légèrement sur le nez de Ruki.

« Tu m'avais pas dit que t'étais un comique!

« Ne ?

Ruki plissa le nez en entendant la phrase d'Aoi. Mais les bières faisant leur effet, il ne tarda pas à éclater de rire à son tour avant de tomber au sol quand Aoi s'appuya trop fort contre lui, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Le brun n'eut d'autre idée que de tendre sa bière à moitié vide, une fois au sol.

« Une gorgé peut être?

« Hai ! Hai !

Ruki attrapa la main qui tenait le goulot et approcha la bouteille de sa bouche avant d'en boire deux bonnes gorgées. Aoi le laissa boire tout en chantant une petite chanson de son enfance. Quand une idée vint dans son esprit.

« Fais chaud... On va parc?

« Hmm...S'tu veux...

Ruki avala encore une gorgée de bière avant de se relever péniblement, s'aidant même de la table. Aoi, lui, s'accrocha au bras du plus petit et se remit difficilement debout. Il voulut le prendre par les épaules mais son esprit lui joua une toute autre mélodie et il finit par l'emmené dehors en le tenant par les hanches. Les joues de Ruki passèrent à une teinte plus soutenue en sentant les mains d'Aoi si bas mais se laissa entraîner avant de se dégager doucement de l'étreinte du brun une fois dehors. Aoi ne fit pas de commentaires même si il ne voyait pas pourquoi le blond n'aimait pas qu'on touche ses épaules… Il se coucha sur l'herbe et regarda la grande voute étoilée. Ruki voulut faire comme lui mais il trébucha sur une pierre et finit par s'étaler sur le corps du brun.

« G'en...

Aoi rigola tout en serrant brutalement son compagnon contre lui.

« Maintenant que je t'ai, je te lâche pas! En plus t'es une belle peluche.

« J'suis pas une p'luluche !

Ruki commença à se débattre entre les bras d'Aoi, un air faussement outré sur le visage. Le brun gloussa de plus belle et frotta de toutes ses forces avec son poing sur la tête du petit bonhomme.

« Je t'aime bien toi!

« Aïeuuuuh !

Le petit blond se dégagea avec une moue boudeuse avant que sa tête ne retombe mollement sur le torse musclé d'Aoi.

« Moi aussi j't'aime bien A...Aoi !

« C'est vrai?

Il baisse son regard brillant de bonheur et d'insouciance vers Ruki.

« Voui...

Ruki tenta de se relever avec succès cette fois, en même temps qu'une musique commençait à être jouée dans la salle, atteignant leurs oreilles. Aoi eut un grand sourire et s'assit dans l'herbe. Il leva les deux mains en direction de Ruki pour qu'il l'aide à se relever. Le petit blond souffla sur une mèche sauvage qui avait décidé de s'installer devant ses yeux puis se pencha vers Aoi et lui attrapa les mains, le remettant péniblement debout. Une fois sur ces deux pieds, le brun tendit la main en baissant délicatement le torse.

« Si mademoiselle me le permet ?

« Mademoiselle !?

Ruki fit la moue avant de mettre sa main dans celle d'Aoi.

« Je permets...

Aoi le rapprocha doucement de lui et déposa sa seconde main sur la hanche. Ils tournoyèrent doucement, alcool oblige. Ruki ria pendant qu'Aoi le faisait tournoyer, vacillant légèrement sur ses jambes. Disons tout de suite que les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas du tout en rythme avec la musique. Le brun embrassa la joue de plus jeune brouillement, le félicitant ainsi pour son rire magnifique. Puis il le fit tourner sur lui même en se mettant à chanter pour accompagner la musique... mais avec un décalage. Les joues de Ruki prirent une teinte légèrement rosées avant qu'il ne soit pris d'une nouvelle crise d'hilarité en entendant Aoi chanter.

« Tu chantes faux !

« Na fou! La vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent pas, alors je dois chanter!

Aoi eut un soupire de bonheur en entendant à nouveau le rire de Ruki qui était adorable !

« T'm'étonnes qui chantent paaas...Doit être minuit, ne ?

« Si tard?

« Baaah...J'sais pas en fait. Jm'en fiche.

« Tu as de beaux yeux, tu le savais? Beaucoup mais ils sont tous b... beaux!

« M...Merci mais y'en a que deux !

Ruki loucha sur son nez, pour essayer de voir d'autres yeux inexistants.

« Oh ! On dirait un chat!

Aoi s'arrêta de danser pour déposer un rapide bisou sur le nez du blond.

« Chat ?

Ruki sourit avant de commencer à ronronner quand il déposa un baiser sur son nez. Aoi rigola bêtement et déposa une main sur la joue de son compagnon afin de gratouiller sous son oreille.

« Oui ! Un adoraaable chat blond !

Ruki se prit de nouveau au jeu, frottant sa tête contre le torse du brun, comme un félin réclamant une caresse le ferait. Aoi déposa sa deuxième main sur la tête blonde et toucha délicatement ses cheveux alors que son autre main glissait le long du dos. Ruki frotta encore sa tête, forçant Aoi à se courber en arrière. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva...Les deux jeunes hommes s'étalèrent une nouvelle fois au sol. Et se savoir si proche, Aoi ne put s'empêcher et embrassa le cou du plus jeune.

« Neeee...Tu fais quoi làà?

« Je te goûte... Tu as l'air tellement bon…

« Cannibale !

Ruki prit un air faussement choqué alors qu'Aoi s'était mis à ronronner dans son cou.

« Avec cette tête là, se sont tes lèvres qui sont les plus appétissantes.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il les captura doucement. Les yeux fermés, il ne vit pas la réaction de surprise de Ruki qui se détendit assez vite sous l'effet de l'alcool qui enivrait ses sens et répondit à son tour au baisé. Aoi en profita pour l'approfondir. Il goutta à la bouche du plus jeune avec plaisir et une joie partagée. Le blond glissa ses mains dans la nuque d'Aoi pour le rapprocher de lui, commençant à taquiner sa langue de la sienne. Profitant de cette pression dans sa nuque, Aoi inversa les rôles et se retrouva à califourchon sur Ruki. Il répondit avec toute la fougue qu'il avait en lui au désir du lus jeune.

« Hmm...

Ruki soupira doucement dans la bouche d'Aoi, une de ses mains quittant sa nuque pour venir se balader dans son dos. Le brun rompit délicatement le baiser, pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Une main vient enlever les quelques mèches qu'il avait sur le visage et il se mit à dévisagé sa futur proie. Ruki eut une moue boudeuse quand Aoi éloigna son visage du sien, pendant que sa main continuait de se promener sur le dos du blond, effleurant sa colonne vertébrale à travers le tissu. Aoi frissonna et ne put s'empêcher de venir narguer le blond en déposant une multitude de baiser le long de sa mâchoire et prêt de ses oreilles. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps de frôler les lèvres sans jamais les toucher pour autant. Ruki protesta faiblement avant qu'un sourire sadique ne vienne étirer ses lèvres. Sa main remonta sous la chemise du brun jusqu'à sa nuque tout en effleurant du bout des doigts son dos. Le brun se releva et regarda Ruki dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

« Oui ?

Ruki eut un sourire angélique, continuant ses caresses sur la peau d'Aoi, l'autre main venant rejoindre la première. Le brun se pencha et mordit doucement le lobe d'oreille du blond avant de souffler doucement dans son cou.

« C'est pas beau de recopier les autres...

« Je recopie quoi ?

Aoi embrassa un peu plus brutalement que la première fois le jeune homme sous lui. Ruki posa ses mains à plat sur le dos du brun, passant doucement sur la peau pâle, se délectant des frissons que ses gestes faisaient naître pendant qu'il répondait au baiser d'Aoi tout aussi violemment. C'est à cet instant qu'Aoi remarqua qu'il ne frissonnait pas seulement de plaisir. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure du blond et se releva.

« Ca te dit, un verre cher moi?

« Oui !

Ruki se leva à son tour en titubant légèrement, agrippant le bras d'Aoi pour ne pas tomber. Un autre bras vint s'attacher autours de sa hanche afin de le soutenir. Le brun lui fit un grand sourire et ils partirent lentement mais sûrement chez lui. Une chance ses parents n'étaient pas là ce soir et qu'il n'habitait seulement qu'à deux rues de l'école ! Ruki posa sa tête contre le torse d'Aoi pendant le chemin, compliquant la marche encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Ce fut seulement arrivé chez le brun qu'il se détacha pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

« Alors? Que souhaits tu à boire?

« N'importe...

Ruki appuya sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, fermant à moitié les yeux. Le brun eu un soupire appréciateur et il alla s'asseoir sur les genoux du plus petit. Il recommença à l'embrasser, le lécher et le mordiller dans le cou.

« Hm...T'es lourd !

Ruki se laissa tomber sur le côté, s'allongeant sur le petit divan.

« Et ! C'est trop petit pour deux personnes !

Aoi soupira fortement avant de soulever Ruki dans ses bras et de l'emmener vers sa chambre, comme le ferait un marié prêt à passer sa nuit de noce.

« Monsieur aime donc les grands palaces?

« Absolument !

Ruki eut un sourire satisfait en déposant des baisers dans le cou d'Aoi pendant qu'il le transportait. Mais le châtain ni fit pas attention, trop concentrer à essayer d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre avec quelqu'un dans les bras. Il réessaya à plusieurs reprises sans y arriver. Il se mit doucement à jurer pour la forme avant de donner un énorme coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit directement plus vite.

« Et bien monsieur, vous voila arrivé à destination.

« Bien aimable à vous.

Ruki jeta un coup d'œil au lit.

« C'est sûrement plus confortable qu'un canapé, ne ?

« Mon lit est ce qu'il y a de plus confortable dans cet appartement... Monsieur a-t-il envie d'y goûter?

« Pourquoi pas ?

Ruki eut un sourire à moitié pervers alors qu'il recommençait à mordiller la peau du cou d'Aoi...Il devait être vraiment bourré. Le ténébreux s'approcha du lit et le déposa délicatement sur le lit avant de s'installa entre ses jambes. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau tout en commençant à lui relever son t-shirt. Ruki gigota pour faire passer sa tête par le tee-shirt, rompant le baiser. Une fois débarrassé du morceau de tissu encombrant, il fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules d'Aoi à travers sa chemise avant de commencer à ouvrir les boutons. Lentement. Très lentement. Son compagnon gémit doucement. Il commença à caresser de ses grandes mains le torse du blond et bientôt ses lèvres vinrent remplacer les mains. Ruki gémit doucement en sentant les lèvres d'Aoi glisser sur son torse pendant que ses doigts fébriles s'activaient plus rapidement sur les boutons de la chemise. Quand elle fut à moitié retirée, le blond commença à déposer des baisers-papillons sur la clavicule du brun. Aoi se laissa faire et déposa sa tête sur le torse de son ami de classe.

« Quand je te dis que tu as bon gout...

« Bon gout? Pourquoi?

Ruki avait brièvement détaché ses lèvres des épaules d'Aoi pour poser la question et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Hum... Pour tout…

« Ce qui veut dire ?

Ruki posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles d'Aoi pendant qu'il achevait de le débarrasser de sa chemise.

« Que j'aime bien t'embrasser.

« Etoo...Moi aussi.

Ruki s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres d'Aoi, violemment, pendant que ses mains se perdaient dans sa chevelure noire. Aoi comprenait maintenant parfaitement le choix de son meilleur ami. Comme avant dit Reita : un garçon, c'est mieux ! Il avait eu tord en les définissant comme étant douillets… Il approfondit le baisé et commença à déboutonner le pantalon du blond.

Sentant les doigts d'Aoi sur les boutons de son pantalon, Ruki vint frotter son bassin au sien, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Le petit blond passa ses mains sur le torse d'Aoi, les laissant descendre de plus en plus bas jusqu'au ventre du brun, traçant des cercles autour de son nombril. Abandonnant ses lèvres, Ruki fit courir ses lèvres le long de la gorge et du torse d'Aoi pour arriver à son téton qu'il attrapa entre ses lèvres. Aoi frémit de bonheur! Il passa ses mains dans le pantalon du blond et alla caresser ses fesses avant d'enlever le pantalon très lentement, caressant les cuisses et les jambes de Ruki. Il Envoya le vêtement plus loin et revient s'occuper du sous vêtement.

Ruki entoura de ses jambes la taille d'Aoi en gémissant, laissant de longues plaintes s'échapper de sa bouche entre ouverte. Il remonta son visage au niveau de celui d'Aoi, donnant des coups de langue sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Ses mains descendirent au niveau du bas-ventre du brun, s'amusant à caresser cette partie de peau sensible. La respiration du brun devint de plus en plus irrégulière. Il se pencha pour embrasser le blond et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand il sentit les caresses de son ami.

Ruki répondit volontiers au baiser d'Aoi pendant que ses mains ouvraient le pantalon du brun. Il le fit glisser jusqu'à mi-cuisses avant qu'il ne fasse glisser ses mains depuis les genoux d'Aoi jusqu'au milieu de son dos, passant sur ses fesses.

Aoi n'en peut plus d'attendre et enleva le boxer du blond, profitant pour finir de se déshabiller à son tour. Il revint capturé ses lèvres avant de partir l'explorer de font en comble. Il embrassa en vitesse son torse et arriva au niveau du bas ventre où il décider d'y aller le plus lentement possible.

Ruki laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et de désir, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux d'Aoi, le suppliant en silence d'aller plus vite. Son souhait fut exaucé. Aoi donna de léger baiser sur la verge tendue de son amant avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche, entament un léger va et vient. Ruki ne put retenir son cri de bonheur quand les lèvres d'Aoi se refermèrent sur son membre gonflé. Mais il allait beaucoup trop lentement...

« Plus...Vite...S'il te plaît...

Aoi s'arrêta pour regarder Ruki droit dans les yeux. Il se mit à parler avec une voix des plus sensuelles, s'amusant à rouler le plus possible ses r.

« Tu en es sûr?

« H...Hai !

Les yeux du petit blond étaient à demi-clos et ses pommettes rosées sous l'effet du plaisir que lui offrait Aoi. Celui ci passa ses mains sous les fesses de son ami puis se pencha à nouveau et le reprend en bouche aussi subitement qu'il s'était arrêté. A la demande de son compagnon, il augmenta le rythme mais aussi d'enthousiasme.

Ruki ferma entièrement les yeux, cambrant son corps dans un sursaut de plaisir. Avec le traitement que lui infligeait Aoi, il n'allait pas tarder à venir.

« A...Aoi, je...

Le petit blond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, sa semence s'écoulant déjà dans la bouche du brun.

« G..Gomen...

Aoi avala la semence du plus petit dans un soupir de bonheur. Il se releva afin d'aller embrasser Ruki.

« Tu es tellement bon... Tout ton être est bon...

Les joues de Ruki virèrent au rouge pendant qu'il embrassait Aoi, goûtant sa propre saveur dans la bouche du brun. Il se détacha bientôt de sa bouche, glissant le long de son corps, ses lèvres et ses mains caressant sa peau. Aoi se laissa faire avec joie. Toujours timide et soumis en classe, il avait envie de voir de quoi son compagnon était capable.

Ruki attrapa les hanches d'Aoi pour le faire basculer sur le lit. Il s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses pendant que ses lèvres atteignaient son ventre, la pointe de la langue sortie. Il atteignit doucement le bas-ventre du brun et commença à suçoter la peau, s'amusant à suivre sa hanche.

Aoi s'installa tranquillement sur le lit et posa ses mains dans les cheveux de Ruki, appréciant leurs douceurs. Quand il le sentit si bas, il tira légèrement sa chevelure pour faire comprendre son impatience.

« S'il te plait... Ruki...

Le petit blond eut un sourire pervers avant de descendre plus bas. Il alla poser ses lèvres et sa langue dans l'intérieur des cuisses de l'androgyne. Aoi gémit doucement en se cambra. Il était tellement impatient. Son esprit encore embrumé par tout ce plaisir et cet alcool, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il suppliait tout bas son amant de se dépêcher.

Ruki accéda aux suppliques d'Aoi, se léchant les lèvres du plaisir à venir. Il remonta la tête au niveau de l'entrejambe du brun, commençant doucement à souffler dessus avant de poser ses lèvres au sommet.

Aoi accrocha ses mains aux draps, les serrant de toutes ses forces. Il avait tellement envie que le blond se dépêche un temps soit peu. Il soupira de frustration et se mordit la lèvre pour évité de faire trop de bruit.

Ruki pencha la tête, laissant ses lèvres courir sur le côté de la verge gonflée d'Aoi pour en atteindre la base avant qu'il ne refasse le chemin en sens inverse, donnant cette fois un grand coup de langue. Il s'amusait à retarder de plus en plus le moment...Disons fatidique.

Aoi se cambra brusquement, faisant relever son bassin, signe qu'il en avait assez d'attendre. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi méchant avec lui pourtant... Il ne put retenir sa voix de chanter dans les aigus quand il sentit la langue habille de son amant du soir qui avait finis par céder, prenant entièrement son membre tendu en bouche. Restant un instant immobile, il commença à y donner des coups de langues espacés, bientôt accompagné d'un léger va-et-vient. Aoi se cambra un peu plus et poussa un gémissement qui aurait pu être entendu dans tout l'appartement heureusement vide. Une de ses mains vient retrouver la douceur des cheveux du blond, lui faisait comprendre d'augmenter la cadence.

Ruki commença à accélérer doucement en sentant la main d'Aoi, ses coups de langues se suivant de plus en plus rapidement. Il s'amusait à enrouler la langue autour du membre gonflé pendant qu'il augmentait également la cadence de ses va-et-vient.

Aoi eu beaucoup de mal à retenir ses longs soupirs et ses gémissements produits par sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les trop nombreuses vagues de plaisir qui venaient à lui.

« Ne t'arrête... Pas... Surtout... pas !

Ruki sourit sadiquement en entendant la demande d'Aoi. Et commença à ralentir la cadence de ses va-et-vient. Ses coups de langues devenaient de plus en plus lents jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Et pour achever le tout, le petit blond remonta ses lèvres, lâchant presque la virilité du brun.

Aoi ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda Ruki. Sa deuxième main alla rejoindre la première dans la chevelure du blond. Il y fit une légère pression avant de murmurer sur un ton suppliant.

« Onegaiiii...

Ruki secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation avant de lever les yeux pour jeter un regard sadique à Aoi. Pire encore, il lâcha complètement le membre gonflé.

Aoi se releva et alla embrasser Ruki. Il y mit toute la douceur qu'il avait en lui, espérant faire comprendre à son compagnon qu'il n'en pouvait plus et que c'est une mauvaise idée de jouer au jeu de la frustration!

Ruki hésita un instant en répondant au baiser d'Aoi. Quand ses lèvres se détachèrent de celles du brun, il revint les placer au-dessus de son entrejambe. Sans rien faire du tout.

Aoi avait déjà du mal à se retenir mais si en plus le blond prenait un malin plaisir à s'arrêter et aller lentement, il n'allait jamais s'en sortir. Il se redressa et attrapa la tête de Ruki, en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal évidemment. Une grande pression sur la nuque le força à se rabaisser et il obligea l'autre à continué ce qu'il avait lâchement abandonné quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ruki laissa Aoi lui imposer un rythme plus rapide sans trop protester. La main du brun toujours dans ses cheveux, il commença à accélérer de lui-même, ses coups de langues redevenant fréquents et rapides. Aoi ferma les yeux en souriant. La respiration de plus en plus difficile, il enleva ses mains de la chevelure du blond, espérant que celui-ci ne jouerai plus encore avec ses pieds. Il se coucha sur ses coudes, la tête rejeté en arrière et gémissait sans retenue.

Ruki continuait ses coups de langues et ses mouvements de têtes sur le même rythme. Ses doigts commencèrent à frôler l'intérieur des cuisses du brun, lui tirant de nouveaux frissons avant qu'il ne commence à les caresser plus franchement. Encore un peu de ce traitement et Aoi ne devrait pas tarder à craquer. Normalement.

Plus aucune pensée logique ne traversait l'esprit du brun. Il devait quand même avouer que c'était bien plus jouissif de prendre son pied avec un garçon qu'avec une fille. Mais malheureusement tout instant de bonheur à une fin et il sentait approcher celle-ci à grandes enjambées.

« Ruki... Je vais...

Mais il en put terminer sa phrase que déjà il se libera dans un râle puissant et aussi dans la bouche de son amant. Le petit blond hésita brièvement avant d'avaler le liquide qu'Aoi avait déversé entre ses lèvres. Ruki finit par remonter le long du corps du brun, lui volant un nouveau baiser avant de poser sa tête sur son torse. Aoi accepta avec joie le baiser, ce goutant légèrement à travers ce geste. Il prit quand même la peine de remonter une couverture jusqu'à leur taille avant de serrer le blond dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa le front tendrement et se mit à sourire comme... une collégienne après sa première nuit amoureuse. Ruki attrapa la couverture pour la remonter un peu plus pendant que ses yeux se fermaient. Frottant sa tête contre le torse d'Aoi, il ouvrit la bouche pour marmonner.

« Fatigué...

Aoi rigola avant de le regarder somnoler. Lui aussi commença à fermer doucement les yeux.

« Et bien dors alors...

Ruki obéit immédiatement, se laissant rapidement tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	6. Chapitre Cinq

_Auteur_ Petite'Lisbeth et Rei'Chan

_Résumer du chapitre_ Après une nuit de complicité, Ruki et Aoi se réveillent pour constater les dégâts.

_Genre_ Romantique/drame

_Rating_ T

_Disclaimer_ Le scénario est de Rei'Chan et de moi. Les personnages de The GazettE et SuG ne nous appartiennent pas et notre histoire n'est qu'une fiction écrite pour s'amuser et se détendre, ainsi nous ne gagnons rien en échangent, exceptés vos reviews positives comme négatives que l'on espère toujours au rendez vous et nombreuses.

_Mot de l'auteur _Vraiment désolé pour cette longue absence mais ça fait assez longtemps qu'on a plus rien écrit avec Rei'Chan! J'ai décidé de continuer cette fanfiction seule. J'espère pouvoir continuer sur notre bonne lignée! Bonne lecture et encore désolée!

**Sex, Drugs and GazettE.**

**Chapitre cinq**

Un rayon de soleil chatouillait le visage d'Aoi qui s'éveilla doucement. Il grogna, d'habitude il n'oubliait jamais de fermer les rideaux... Il voulut se retourner mais un poids sur son torse l'en empêcha. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris, et baissa le regard. Une chevelure blonde se mit à lui chatouiller les narines. Il fronça les sourcils en se posant de plus en plus de question, ses souvenirs de la veille étant encore assez flou. Un peu paniqué, il se releva brusquement et se mit à secouer la seconde personne.

" On se réveille!

" Hmm...

Ruki grogna dans son demi-sommeil avant d'ouvrir tout doucement les paupières. Il se releva d'un bond et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Aoi. Un bref regard lui signala l'amas de vêtement au sol. Oh non...Le petit blond mit les mains devant sa bouche, incapable d'articuler quelque chose. Aoi le regarda tout aussi terrifié. Il avait une vague idée de ce qu'ils avaient fait hier mais n'avait pas réellement envie d'être confirmer. Le brun ne put rester dans cette situation plus longtemps! Il se releva et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Il allait enfiler son t-shirt quand il regarda Ruki droit dans les yeux.

" Il ne s'est rien passé! On ne s'est pas vu de la soirée ni de la nuit et j'ignore tout de toi, excepté la couleur de tes cheveux, est-ce clair?

Le petit blond récupérait à son tour ses vêtements quand il entendit les paroles d'Aoi. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le t-shirt pendant que ses yeux se remplirent progressivement de larmes. Il n'aurait jamais du boire autant et encore moins aller à cette fête!

Connaissait la réputation d'Aoi, la réaction était à prévoir... Mais alors pourquoi son lui faisait aussi mal? Ruki leva un regard baigné de larmes et complètement désespéré à son amant du soir.

Le noir se figea à la vue de ce regard. Il avait l'impression d'avoir froid, tellement froid. Il se détourna d'un bloc, refusant de voir la vérité : Lui, le gars le plus hétérosexuelle du collège avait passer une nuit entre les mains d'un garçon... Il aurait rit devant cette absurdité quelques jours auparavant... Mais maintenant, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire!

" Non...Il ne s'est rien passé...

Ruki avait murmuré ces mots d'une voix cassée. Il enfila fébrilement son boxer et son pantalon avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous lui et qu'il ne s'écroule à moitié au sol. Il éclata en sanglots, fourrant son visage dans ses mains. Aoi se passa les mains sur le visage en entendant les pleures de son camarade de classe. Comment pouvait-il être tomber aussi bas? Il ouvrit grand la fenêtre et alla littéralement arracher les draps de son lit. Il sortit de la chambre dont l'atmosphère était devenu trop pesante.

En revenant, Aoi tendit une boite de mouchoir au plus jeune. Ruki dédaigna l'objet rectangulaire, préférant se passer les mains sur le visage pour tenter d'effacer les gouttes salées qui continuaient de couler de ses yeux. Essayant de rassembler la dignité qui lui restait, le petit blond tenta de se relever pour s'écrouler au sol, lamentablement. Le désespoir et la gueule de bois ne font pas bon ménage...

Aoi remit la boite de mouchoir sur son bureau et se dirigea lentement vers Ruki. Il l'aida à se relever et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

" Ruki...

Le blond baissa la tête et plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux comme le ferait un enfant. Il n'avait pas la force de se relever. Et ni celle d'écouter Aoi. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et qu'on le laisse tranquille, histoire de pouvoir pleurer tout ce qu'il voulait pleurer. Le brun soupira fortement. Cela ne servirait à rien de lui parler, il ne l'écoutait même pas...

" Tu souhaits appeler quelqu'un pour qu'on vienne te chercher?

Ruki décolla ses mains de ses yeux et secoua négativement la tête.

« J...J'habite pas s-si loin que ça.

Aoi hésita un bref instant avant de parler.

« Tu souhait que je te raccompagne? Tu... enfin... Tu n'es pas dans ton assiette et un accident est vite arrivé...

"Surtout pas!

Cette fois le ton du petit blond avait été catégorique. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever et y parvint en posant la main sur le mur pour ne pas vaciller. Aoi se releva lui aussi et vu tout de suite l'état du plus petit. Il soupira fortement et alla lui chercher sa veste.

« Si tu en es sûr je vais pas te contrarier

Ruki se décolla du mur et attrapa sa veste avant de l'enfiler, ne prenant pas la peine de remercier Aoi. Il posa encore une fois son regard sur lui avant de le baisser et de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Aoi avait regarder sans bouger Ruki partir et s'était ensuite dirigé vers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour le voir passer dans la rue, le revoir une dernière fois. Ensuite, il alla d'un pas lent et lourd vers l'armoire familial et en ressortit des draps propres. Il commença à refaire le lit sans faire attention aux larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues ni même la douleur qu'il éprouvait au

niveau du coeur à cette instant.

« Mon Dieu qu'ai je fais... Si vous aviez vu son regard... Ca m'est déjà arrivé des tonnes de fois de jeter une fille après une nuit, ça ne m'a jamais posé problème! Mais aujourd'hui, je comprends pas...

Plus les souvenirs de la soirée me reviennent, moins je me comprends... L'acte avec un homme m'a toujours dégouté! Deux hommes ne sont pas faits pour aller ensemble! Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi avec lui c'était... différent? Je ne comprends plus!

Pourquoi est ce si compliquer? ... »


	7. Chapitre Six

_Auteur_ Petite'Lisbeth et Rei'Chan

_Résumer du chapitre_ Uruha et Reita se retrouvent dans une salle de classe vide. Alors qu'ils passent un bon moment, quelqu'un les surprend.

_Genre_ Romantique/drame

_Rating_ T

_Disclaimer_ Le scénario est de Rei'Chan et de moi. Les personnages de The GazettE et SuG ne nous appartiennent pas et notre histoire n'est qu'une fiction écrite pour s'amuser et se détendre, ainsi nous ne gagnons rien en échange, excepter vos reviews positives comme négatives que l'on espère toujours au rendez vous et nombreuses.

_Mot de l'auteur _Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long! Bonne lecture!

**Sex, Drugs and GazettE.**

**Chapitre six**

Uruha se promenait dans les couloirs de son école. Les cours étaient finis depuis déjà un bon bout de temps mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui directement. Il se laissait aller au rythme de ses pas, sans se soucier du reste.

De son côté, le beau jeune homme au bandeau parcourait aussi les couloirs mais dans un tout autre but: retrouver sa « victime » des douches communes. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il cherchait, jetant des coups d'oeil dans les pièces sans vie. Une silhouette au bout du couloir lui tournait le dos. Il regarda avec attention quand il le reconnut. Il accéléra le pas pour lui attraper le poignet. Il le poussa dans la première salle de classe vide et referma la porte.

Uruha poussa un petit cri étonné sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il se retrouva assit sur un banc et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en fixant le bicolore. Reita posa ses mains sur les cuisses du plus jeunes et l'embrassa. Il se recula légèrement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Pas besoin de paniquer... Je serai calme aujourd'hui. »

Le blond enroula ses bras autours du cou de son ainé et déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Pas longtemps alors! Je dois quand même rentrer chez moi...

« Hmm... D'accord! »

Il passa une main dans les cheveux d'Uruha et sa deuxième dans son dos, serrant un peu plus le blond contre lui. Il tira légèrement sur les cheveux, l'obligeant à dégager sa tête de son épaule, pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau mais tout à fait chastement. A la fin du baiser, le plus jeune eu l'air déçu et frotta son nez contre celui de son compagnon. Il l'embrassa à son tour.

« Tu étais moins doux l'autrefois...

« Tu préfère quand je te saute dessus? »

Reita eut un sourire amusé. Après un rapide baiser, il se mit à jouer avec une mèche des cheveux du blond pour finalement s'amuser à embrasser le bout de son nez. Uruha grimaça face à l'allusion. Mine de rien, cela lui avait prit une bonne semaine avant qu'il puisse s'asseoir sans avoir une douleur au niveau du fessier. Il secoua la tête et la nicha à nouveau de le cou de l'autre, profitant pour embrasser chaque centimètre de peau à sa porté.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus. »

Reita posa ses lèvres sur les cheveux du blond puis attrapa ses mains. Il s'agenouilla pour se retrouver à ses pieds et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Je ferai plus doucement la prochaine fois, promis. »

Uruha serra un peu plus fort les mains de son compagnon, étonné de cette révélation. Il récupéra une de ses mains et la posa, un peu hésitant, dans les cheveux décolorés.

« La... Prochaine fois? »

Reita eut un petit rire et frotta sa tête contre les cuisses, tel un chat quémandant de l'affection.

« Oui... Les douches, c'est pas vraiment confortable. »

Uruha posa sa tête sur celle de son amant, moins inquiet. Il avait encore envie de le revoir, il n'était pas devenu le bouche trou d'une journée.

Reita se releva légèrement pour soulever la chemise du plus jeune et se mit à flatter son ventre de ses lèvres. Il respira avec délectation l'odeur et profita de la douceur de la peau d'Uruha. Le blond sentit quelques frissons parcoururent son corps.

« Et une salle de classe, c'est confortable? »

Reita se redressa pour l'embrasser.

« Au moins, ça ne glisse pas. »

Uruha était un peu inquiet. Il se mit à jouer avec les cheveux du cou du décoloré. Il avait envie mais d'un autre côté non... Il n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux quand il posa la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

« Mais... Ca fait toujours aussi mal... Non? »

Reita le regarda silencieux. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et le força à le regarder. Ils restèrent un petit moment dans le silence puis il l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Je n'y suis pas allé particulièrement délicatement la dernière fois... Et c'était ta première fois aussi non?

« Ma première fois? »

Même si Uruha se sentait un peu perdu dans cette discussion, il était sûr d'une chose... Il avait envie d'embrasser Reita jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. L'ainé remarqua cette envie de ses yeux et eut un petit sourire. Il captura à nouveau son visage et se mit à l'embrasser, tout à bord doucement puis de plus en plus fougueusement. Le blond ferma les yeux et participa activement au baisé. Il soupira d'envie en sentant les mains descendre dans son dos. Uruha rompit le baiser et s'attaqua immédiatement à la peau tendre du cou, s'amusant à jouer dans les petits cheveux de la nuque avec ses mains. Reita soupira en sentant ces douces attentions. Il en profita pour passer ses mains sous la chemise de son compagnon.

Uruha décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur: il se dépêcha de déboutonner la chemise de Reita et la lui enleva. Il commença à caresser son torse musclé tout en continuant de flatter son cou et ses épaules. Du côté du bicolore, il enleva la chemise d'un coup brusque, n'hésitant pas à faire sauter les boutons. Après tout, deux points de couture et c'était remis! Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux torses nus et profitèrent pour redécouvrirent plus calmement le corps de l'autre.

Le blond commença à embrasser le torse, n'hésitant pas à jouer avec les deux boutons de chair pendant que ses mains se perdaient dans le dos de son compagnon. Reita sentit un long frisson le parcourir et ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer cet instant. Il sentit tout doucement sa respiration s'accélérer.

Uruha arriva au niveau du nombril qu'il embrassa rapidement avant de revenir à niveau du visage. Il se mit à l'embrasser avec passion. Reita posa ses mains sur ses épaules et y mit une légère pression, l'obligeant de s'allonger sur le banc. Pendant qu'il mettait toute son attention dans le baiser, une main descendit calmement, elle flatta le torse, passa un peu de temps autours du nombril avant d'arriver à la ceinture.

Uruha arrêta le baiser pour s'attaquer à la mâchoire. Ses mains descendirent directement au niveau des fesses fermes de son compagnon et il l'amena à lui d'un mouvement brusque. Reita retint de justesse de gémir face à cette action inattendue de la part du blond. Il soupira de bonheur et s'attaqua immédiatement à la fermeture du pantalon. Il souleva les hanches de son amant afin d'enlever son vêtement.

Uruha en profita pour se coller encore plus contre lui et se mit à embrasser méticuleusement chaque centimètre carré de peau à sa porté. Cette fois ci, Reita ne retint pas son gémissement. Il fondit sur les lèvres du soumis pendant que ses mains se baladèrent sur les cuisses du blond, découvrant leur douceur.

Entre temps dans le couloir, Kai se promenait calmement, se délectant de ne trouver âme qui vive. Il marchait d'un pas raide, peu envieux de rentrer s'ennuyer chez lui. Il était perdu dans ses pensées... Bientôt sa réserve de drogue allait être vide... Il fallait commencer à s'inquiéter: rendre visite aux grand-parents pour avoir l'argent nécessaire, rendre service auprès des parents... Il s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte en entendant un gémissement. Curieux de savoir l'identité des personnes, il ouvrit légèrement la porte. Quand il cru reconnaître les personnes, il ouvrit grand la porte pour avoir confirmation. Une expression horrifiée sur le visage, il n'osait pas y croire alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Reita releva rapidement la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« K...Kai? »

Il se mordit la lèvre d'un air gêné. Il analysa rapidement la situation et déduit qu'ils étaient vraiment dans la merde. Il pourrait s'amuser à chercher une excuse mais quoi? Après tout, ils étaient tout les deux à moitié nus... C'était évident ce qu'ils faisaient...

« Je... je rêve n'est ce pas? »

La voix de Kai le sortit de ses réflexions. Kai le regardait avec effarement... Il ne voulait pas y croire! A chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de Reita, c'était pour souligner ses conquêtes uniquement féminines! Mais dans tout ça... Il ne savait pas ce qui faisait le plus mal... Savoir que l'homme dont il était amoureux était bi et donc qu'on lui avait mentit ou ne pas être l'heureux élu dans ses bras?

Uruha se releva, quelque peu surpris lui aussi. Il se mit à rougir et cacha immédiatement sa tête dans le cou de Reita. Pour une fois qu'il s'amusait bien au jeu d'un de ses camarades de classe... L'ainé se mordit la lèvre et passa un bras autours des épaules du plus jeune. C'était passible de renvoi ça... Enfin non. Ils allaient se faire renvoyer, c'était sûr! Il resserra son emprise en soupirant.

« Non... Tu ne rêve pas... »

Aucunes excuses ne pouvaient expliquer leur position, les preuves n'étaient que trop flagrantes. Kai ne put supporter de voir Uruha aussi proche de l'homme qu'il aimait. Sa rage monta en même temps que les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Durant un instant, il ne se contrôla plus durant un instant et sépara les deux hommes pour ensuite gifler de toutes ses forces Reita.

Ce dernier porta une main sur sa joue douloureuse. Il en avait un peu assez qu'on le gifle sans arrêt... Et Kai avait plus de force qu'Uruha! Il resta silencieux dans un premier temps, ramassant leurs vêtements pour ensuite rendre les siens à Uruha. Il se tourna ensuite franchement vers Kai, sa mauvaise humeur très clairement visible sur son visage.

« C'est bon, tu es calmé maintenant! Je peux enfin savoir ce que je t'ai fais? »

Au fond de lui, Reita s'en doutait quelque peu mais il n'avait pas envie de s'avancer trop vite... Kai se recula jusqu'à toucher le mur. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'à être assit, préférant rester dans son mutisme.

Uruha se rhabilla en vitesse puis retourna prêt de Reita, s'accrochant à son dos. Il se retourna et prit le blond dans ses bras, sans se douter de la répercussion de ses gestes pour Kai.

« Kai... Tu ne diras rien... s'il te plait? »

Kai les observa un petit avant d'éclater à nouveau: il cria et frappa de toutes ses forces sur le bureau le plus proche. Il pointa du doigt Reita, le regard brulant de rage.

« Tu n'es qu'un salaud Reita! Tu t'en fous des autres, tu t'amuse toujours avec tes petits jeux pervers sans te soucier des autres! Regards un peu autours de toi, tu n'es pas seul! Tu vas encore faire souffrir combien de personne en les faisant espérer? Combien de personne as-tu déjà jeté? Ou bien même blesser au plus profond d'eux sans t'en rendre compte? Peux-tu seulement imaginer un seul instant que l'autre personne peut avoir des sentiments, elle! Qu'elle n'est pas aussi insensible que toi!

« Je suis un salaud... On est d'accord sur ce point au moins... »

Reita finit par fuir le regard de Kai. Les dernières paroles du brun étaient tout à fait exactes après tout... Et en y pensant, c'était tout à fait ce qui se passait avec Uruha, il lui avait pratiquement forcé la main la première... Et que son but premier n'était qu'un jeu pour se divertir.

Uruha se dégagea des bras du décoloré, un doute venait de s'insinuer dans son esprit. Etait-ce aussi un jeu avec lui? Quand il repensa à l'épisode des douches, il se mit à frissonner. Est e que Reita n'avait voulut que jouer avec lui, en faire son jouet? Il voulut s'exprimer mais n'arriva qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour ensuite la refermer. Ses pensées tourbillonnèrent dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse les arrêter pendant que ses yeux se remplirent de larme.

Reita se tourna vers lui, surpris de cette distance. Il vit très clairement ses yeux brouillés et le doute dans son regard. Il se mordit la lèvre et fit un geste pour le réconforter mais s'arrêter à mi-chemin. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, il se détourna pour refaire face à Kai. Après tout, il avait raison... Il ne s'attachait jamais aux gens en temps normal. Le blond sentit son coeur se serrer: ne tenait-il réellement pas à lui?

« Rei? »

En entendant la plainte, il n'hésita pas une seconde fois et le prit tout contre lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, sentant une nouvelle fois son odeur. Maintenant, ça passe ou ça casse... Et pour lui, cela cassa. Uruha ne supporta pas autant d'hypocrisie et s'arracha brutalement à cette étreinte. Ses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues maintenant. Il se tourna prêt à partir quand une main lui attrapa le poignet.

« Uru... »

Reita jeta un regard noir à Kai qui n'osait pas bouger. Bon d'accord... Le plus grand responsable c'était lui et lui seul... Il se rapprocha un peu du plus jeune sans savoir quoi faire... Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« Lâche moi... Je dois rentrer maintenant... »

Reita ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire... Il ne s'attachait pas aux gens, pourquoi cela serait-il différent aujourd'hui? Lui, il ne voulait que du sexe et rien d'autre! Il lâcha finalement la main d'Uruha, préférant ignorer la partie de son esprit qui s'était mit à jurer en répétant sans cesse qu'il venait de faire une belle connerie.

Uruha ne voulut pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette pièce et se dépêcha de sortir, souhaitant rentrer chez lui au plus vite pour ne plus voir personne.

« Jusqu'au dernier moment tu le feras espérer n'est ce pas? C'est vrai que c'est mieux... Ce ne sera que plus douloureux pour lui... Quel beau salaud tu fais... Et égoïste en plus... »

Kai n'osait pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ca lui faisait tellement de mal de devoir dire tout ça à l'homme qu'il aimait. L'homme en question soupira et se tourna vers le brun.

« Kai... Oui, je suis égoïste, oui je ne pense que au sexe, oui je ne pense pas aux autres, pas même Uruha. Mais après tout ça... Si tu m'expliquais comment tu peux encore être amoureux de moi? »

Il regarda durement le brun. Il avait balancé ça comme ça, il se doutait des sentiments de Kai envers lui maintenant si il avait tort... Tant pis. Le brun eut un hoquet de surprise. Comment...?

« Tu te trompe! Je ne t'aime pas! Que du contraire... Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il t'aimer? Tu es aveugle et ne vois que ce qui t'arrange! Et si j'avais répondu que je t'aimais? Tu m'aurais aussi prit comme un vulgaire jouet pour ensuite me jeter car tu avais parlé au hasard sans réfléchir? »

Tous ces mots lui coutaient énormément, lui arrachant un petit bout de son coeur à chaque parole. Reita le regarda conquérant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien sûr que j'en aurais profité. »

Là, il avait été un vrai salaud... En temps normal, il n'aurait surement pas répondu comme ça mais avec tout les évènements qui avaient précédés... Il avait envie de rendre Kai fou de rage. Et il réussit. Le brun ne put supporter ces paroles ni son attitude et envoya son poing dans la mâchoire de son adversaire. Reita se recula, quelque peu sonner. Il porta une main à l'endroit douloureux. Sa colère commença aussi à monter. Il se jeta sur Kai, attrapa ses poignets et avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, il se pencha pour embrasser le brun. Il força le passage et l'embrassa violemment. Il s'arrêta bien assez vite, relâchant son camarade de classe. Il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

« Tu n'auras plus jamais rien de ma part... »

Kai resta étonné pendant un long moment avant de se laisser tomber par terre. La personne qu'il aimait le détestait et venait de l'embrasser... Il éclata en sanglot hystérique quand le creux de son bras commença à le chatouiller. Il se releva, ses genoux tremblaient mais il n'y prêta pas attention... Il devait rentrer chez lui... Il en avait besoin!

_A suivre..._


End file.
